


The Countess and Her New submale

by LadyBlackRose



Category: Original Work - Countess BlackRose
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a story. It’s a tale about a first meeting between The Countess BlackRose and a submale. Yes even I’ve written stories that have me Topping subfemales, but I would love to do all sorts of fun and devious things to some willing and wanting submale, toy or pet. One day I'd love to put into practice all that I've fantasized about.<br/>This is one telling of my fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Following the first meeting with my new submale and after the initial chat and "negotiations", after teaching my new petmale about my personal requirements, after this new submale has met my stringent criteria and after we have come to an equitable agreement of the hows and wheres, I’d allow him to come into my presence to service me.

Once alone I’d have him strip slowly in front of me, have him stand in front of me feet apart and hands behind his neck this is inspection position #1. I'd walk around my boytoy once or twice to take in the whole picture. Then I'd start inspecting him. I'd look into pet’s eyes, ears, mouth. I'd run my hands all over his body, noting physical strength and vulnerability, checking just how much padding he has over his ass to judge just which toy to use on that ass for the first spanking. My hand...I decide to use my hand first to truly gauge how much this petboy can take. I'd reach down and lightly run my nails over his balls just per se what type of reaction I'll get. I'd take what was his, but is now my cock in my now hot hands and give it a few strokes to gauge it's size, firmness and reaction time. I'd have my pet assume inspection position #2, bent forward at the waist, knees slightly bent and hands reaching back, grasping ass cheeks and spreading them apart. I’d walk behind him all he'd hear is the sound of latex gloves snapping in place as I get ready to inspect this ass. I'd run one finger down pet’s crack to check cleanliness. If pet’s ass is not as clean as I want I'd reach down between his legs, grab his balls and squeeze…hard…to get my new boytoy’s attention and inform said toy of my displeasure.

“Is this how you present yourself to me?” I'd ask quietly. “Unacceptable.”

Submale is now guaranteed pain before pleasure. I'd let go of his balls to pick up the lube and continue my inspection. I'd insert one well lubed finger up my boy’s ass again to inspect for cleanliness. If not to my standards I'd give submale’s balls another squeeze and inform him that his punishment has been doubled. Continuing with my inspection I'd insert a second finger and if possible a third. I'd be rotating and stretching my fingers apart to see how well used a hole he has and how pet respond to being fingered. I'd ask pet if he'd been fingered before, rimmed before, had he been fucked before, with what, a dildo or strap-on, what size, what positions, preferences, has he been given an enema, what type, how much fluid, for cleansing, pleasure or punishment. Had he been fisted before, by a male or female. Had he ever been fucked by a man, would he consider it, why. I’d be asking all of these questions while I'm still in pet’s ass, working my fingers in and out, three fingers, two one, three again. Placing in one finger from each hand up my petboy’s ass and stretching them apart lastly working two fingers from each hand so that pet has four of my fingers up his ass. And I'd work them in and out, together as a unit and separately like a piston. I'd have pet to describe what he felt and if he liked it. When it seems as if my pet is almost about to cum....I'd stop. And say...

"remember pain before pleasure."

My submale is ordered to go and clean his ass while I prepare and if I even think he' had an orgasm without my permission………………

When he returns from the bathroom I'd have one foot up on a chair, bench or stool and have a short riding crop with a patent leather hand on it's business end in my hand. I know I had decided to use my hand for pet’s first spanking but that was for pleasure, this is for punishment. I'd have pet bend his body over my knee and inform him that he is about to receive 10 warm up and 35 punishment strokes. Submale will have to count the strokes and if he loses count, I restart from the beginning.

The ten warm up strokes are just that to warm up my arm and brace submale’s ass. Then I lay in with the punishment strokes, placing and spacing them so that his entire ass turns a wonderful bright pink (or reddened brown) color. Nothing too severe, I don't even expect tears just his attention.

Once finished I’d instruct pet to thank me properly

"Thank you for your correction Countess,"

Then instruct pet on just how clean I expect him to maintain himself self for my pleasure.

If pet were just as clean as a whistle and I was pleased with my inspection, after working his ass with my four fingers, you remember in and out as a unit then with a piston action, I'd continue until pet were just about to cum....and stop anyway. But this time I'd replace my fingers with a butt plug and reposition him so that I'll be much more comfortable. I’d probably place him on the couch with his ass on the edge, body leaning back and holding his legs by the back of the knees and pulling them back and out exposing his entire crotch. If he can't hold this position on his own I'd help pet out with some well placed rope.

What comes next will have to wait for the next chapter of this tale.


	2. Part 2

Now where were we… Oh yes, you’d be on the couch, ass on the edge, leaning back, holding your legs behind the knees, pulling them back and out so that your most tender bits would be displayed nicely. I’d ask you

"do you needed help?"

and you’d answer,

"no Ma'am, I can hold this position."

"Good," I’d answer as I got up and head towards the bedroom.

I return a few minuets later having changed clothes. Gone is soft full dress that I met you in. Now, I'm wearing a floor length ultra sheer red gown. It's off the shoulder and gathers my breast together behind a sheer red layer of material. The gown then splits down the middle exposing my belly, thighs and legs. I’d have on a belly dancers belled anklet around my left ankle and I'd be barefoot.

I'd move a chair and table so that they are in front of you, the chair positioned right between your legs. On the table I'd drap a piece of red velvet and plac several toys and instruments on top so that they will close at hand. I’d walk over to you, lean over so that my body covers yours. I’d kiss you then whisper in your ear,

"Do you consent to this, will you submit to my pleasure?"

You’d answer,

"yes."

"Yes Who?"

"Yes Countess," you’d correct yourself.

"Good, because I want to use you and your body, all of it, your mouth, chest, cock, ass and all points in-between. They are all my toys now!"

I’d sit on the chair. Doing so allows the gown to drape around my body. You’d see my soft round belly sitting in my ample lap, and my breasts, with their pierced nipples straining behind the thin red material as if they’re begging to be sucked.

I’d pick up a long feather and run it over your nipples, chest and stomach. Especially around your nipples. Once they are nice and hard I lean my body on yours, reach up and pinch and twist them a bit. I’d stroke and pleasure one while hurting the other. I’d beat them about a bit with a small slapper then rub them with a piece of soft fur. I’d pick up what looks like small rubber cups, squeeze them then tell you to stick out your tongue. I’d run each one of the cups down your tongue then lay them on your chest and attach them to your nipples. They’d suck on and pull your nipples as if someone were actually sucking on them (they're called sucker fish) and they have a chain connecting them together.

I’d run my nails down your body as I sit back and continue to run them up and down your thighs and over your cock and balls. I’d reach over and pick up a length of leather thong and tie your cock and balls up tight connecting your cock to the chain between the Sucker Fish.

Next I’d take up my pussy whip and begin whipping the inside of your thighs, I’d whip around the butt plug working to catch that tender flesh sucking on the plug with the many tails of the pretty little flogger. I’d whip your ass and your tied up cock and balls until the whole area is bright pink and you're squirming and moaning. I've left you ungaged because I love the sound subbies make as I torture their flesh. I’d switch from a pussy weight to a heavier leather whip and turn pink flesh into red flesh.

I’ll pick up my riding crop and walk around behind you. Leaning over the couch I’d free one of my breasts and place it in your mouth. Pleasure me I’d say and you'd better not bite me. As you do I’d use the crop to pop your thighs, cock and balls every now and then, without rhyme, without rhythm. After switching nipples I’d begin to concentrate on your balls just popping them repeatedly with the crop, popping them hard enough to make you jump.

Returning to the chair I'd sit down then remove the butt plug.

"How's your hole, ready for more?" I'd ask sweetly.

I next pick up a beautiful black rubber dildo with a handle that's about the size of a night stick. Holding it up I’d squeeze a bottle of lube over it. oozing lube all over tmy thick black cock. Placing the head of that big black rubber cock right at the entrance of your asshole, I stare you in the eye the entire time I slide it in nice and slow. Then I’d begin fucking your ass with the nightstick twisting it and turning it as I do. I’d order you to,

"make some noise, let me know that you want this thick black cock up your ass because if you're not enjoying this little thing I can stop and leave."

"..."

You begin to make little grunts and groans as I stroke the black cock-stick in and out of your asshole.

"So I see that you like this, are you sure I ask as I slow down,"

You are quick to answer, "Yes Countess yes please don’t stop…yes pleassssssse," you’d moan.

I’d take pity on your moans and speed up, then slow down, and speed up, then twist, then turn the 7 inches of hardened black rubber in and out of your asshole. You’d let out a big sigh, close your eyes and lean your head back as you give in to my anal invasion.

"Keep your eyes on me," I’d order, I want to see you cum.

And I’d continue stuffing your asshole full of black rubber until you can’t help but cum, spurting your dollops of hot jism on your chest. And as you do I’d quickly reach over, pick up the pussy whip and flog your cock and balls as they pump out the juice.

After you’ve stopped cumming, leaving the cock up your ass, I’d lean over you and pluck off the Sucker Fish. Sitting back down I’d untie your cock and balls, then slowly, pull the black rubber cock out of your asshole.

"Put your legs down and get up," I’d instruct.

I’d hand you a plastic pail with the used toys and rope in it.

"Take this into the bathroom. There you’ll find toy cleaner, a washcloth and towel laid out. Clean both the toys and yourself then present yourself when you’re done."

When you return with the clean toys I’d inspect them and if they meet my exacting standards I’d have you replace then on the red velvet, again if they meet my standards, if not... Anything not clean enough earns you demerits. I’d mark the demerits on your forehead with an eyeliner pencil for later punishment then send you back to clean them and or youself again.

Once everything is clean and laid out I’d have you kneel before me. I’d inspect your nipples and place weighted nipple clamps on them. I’d then have you stand up. I’d take out a regular red balloon, like the one’s you’d see at a party or event, and snip off the neck. I’d place some cornstarch inside and show you how to hold it so that the opening is kept open. I’d take out what looks like a vibrating egg with a tail, except it’s covered with ¼ inch long rubber spikes and it’s not connected to any wires or battery packs. I’d fold your cock and balls around the egg and with your help tuck the whole thing inside the red balloon, spiked egg tail poking out the top of the balloon now compressing your cock, balls and egg into a tight red ball. I’d finish by tying a pretty black ribbon in a bow around the top to help keep it on.

"That’s so pretty, don’t you think?" I ask.

But your inspection is not complete.

"Climb up on the coffee table on your hands and knees," I’d order, "place your forehead down on the table and your ass in the air. Now assume inspection position #2, reach back to hold your ass cheeks open, just like before."

When you’re in position I’d walk behind you and you'd hear the snap of latex gloves as I place them on my hands.

"Working in the medical field has these wonderful perks. Every so often I can get my hands on the most fascinating toys….. This toy, the one I’m about to use on you now is called an anal speculum and like a vaginal speculum it’s placed in your asshole and holds it open," I explain while making mysterious noises behind your ass.

Soon you’d experience what feels like a well greased metal dildo slowly entering your asshole. It rotates to the right and stops.

"Okay, now open wide and say ahhhhhhhhh."

You’d hear a click and your asshole stretches open a bit. A click and stretch, a click and stretch, a click and stretch, until either you cry out or I have a 2 inch opening which ever comes first. If you don’t cry out when the speculum reaches it’s max. expansion I’d inform you that next time I’ll use a vaginal speculum. You’d hear a different type of click and then you’d hear me say,

"Boy, talk about seeing inside the seat of someone’s pleasure. I can see way up inside your asshole, it’s so pink in here."

I walked over to the table and pick up my digital camera and began snapping PICs. I get a PIC of you with your ass up in the air. A good shot of your cock and balls stuffed inside the balloon and the speculum holding your asshole open. And finally I’d take a PIC of the inside of your asshole.

"I need to lube the inside of your asshole," I’d say as you feel cool slippery lube slide down into your ass.

I relax the speculum and remove it slowly. You’d see me walk in front of you, pick up the eyeliner pen and mark a demerit on your forehead.

"You did not thank me for inspecting your ass or taking all those pretty PICs or filling your ass with lube. Maybe you don’t appreciate my work? You will learn manners before the night is over," I promise.

I'd pick up a set of rather large black rubber encased anal beads. They look to be at least an inch in diameter and according to just how wide I was able to stretch your asshole with the speculum I’d either stay with the one inch or get a larger size, one guaranteed to be a little challenging going in and coming out.

"We are going to play a game," I’d announce as I slowly insert all seven balls up your ass. "I’m going to give you several tasks over the next 30 minutes. Every time you please me I remove one Thunder Ball. If you have all beads removed when I’m done then you’ve passed, I announce smiling. "But every bead left in your ass after 30 minutes will be added to your demerits and the more demerits you have the greater your punishment. Now get up," I’d order,

"I’m thirsty, on the bar is a chilled bottle of wine. Pour me a glass and bring it to me without losing a single drop," I order you as my games have begun.

As you get up to do as you're told I’d lay back on the sofa with my leg draped over the back. AWhen you walk towards me with the filled glass of wine I’d click on the remote that controls the egg tucked into the balloon with your cock and balls……Do you drop any?????

To be continued……….


End file.
